


Cut Lip

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Tension, about to be resolved, jim just can't stay out of fights, tention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Jim has a cut lip...will Chris kiss it better?





	Cut Lip

**Author's Note:**

> As always, english is not my mother tongue. All typos can be returned to me. :)  
> Now, enjoy the read. 
> 
> Ps: I'm still mad they killed Pike off!

There always has been tension between them. Lately, however -with them frequently spending more and more time together- the tension seems to be growing. Also the looks begin to linger and their eyes begin to roam the room for the other.   
  
They are not exactly subtle, but subtle enough for anybody having caught up on it yet. And if they did, they didn't approached them. It was not breaking any rule in the starfleet regulations, therefor it was none of anyone's business.  
  
Of course people who were hoping to get together with one or the other might see that slightly differently. Thus the ocassional jealous look was being shot in their direction when they began to have their dinner together in Chris office, instead of the messhall with everyone else.   
  
They've never talked about it though- they didn't need to.   
  
Chris can't remember the last time someone just dared to burst into his office without bothering to knock.   
  
Yet, here Cadet Jim Kirk stood in front of him, looking almost the same like in the night he found him on that damn bar floor. Beaten up, with a split lip.   
  
"Chris! This is ridiculous." Jim exclaims, even before Pike's mind had any chance to linger on that thought.   
  
"Good Morning to you, too, Jim," the captain said, compleatly ignoreing Jim's complaint.  
  
"Yeah, good morning. This is still ridiculous, Chris," Jim using Chris given name always got his attention, this time sure was no exception.  
  
"Cadet Kirk, may I remind you whom you are speaking to?" the tone in Pike's voice a mix of annoyance and anger alike. Yes, they might spend time together privately, but when they are on duty Chris still expected Jim to be professional enough to not let this line blur or even cross it.   
  
"Ch...Captain Pike," the words stretched enough for Jim to know this will only have Pike's annoyance rise.   
  
"You are a little brat, you know that, Kirk?" Pike can't help but observe and then gets up from behind his desk.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am fully aware of that fact," Jim smiles, like it's a thing to be proud of to be told by your superior officer that you are behaving like a child towards to just now.   
  
_Only Jim Kirk, only Jim Kirk_ Chris thinks, but hides the smile.   
  
"There is a cut on your lip, KIrk. You might want to explain to me how that happened? For the third time in 6 months. You seem to let this become a habbit." Pike accuses Jim, his voice now holding a definte layer of disappointment too. And Jim knows he deserves it.   
  
"Sir,..." Kirk didn't know how to tell Pike that he yet again got into another stupid, pointless fight.   
  
Pike never had a problem with sticking his head out for Jim, no matter the reason, what Jim had done. Never even questioned himself when he did it first, but this is something different. This is starfleet, and there will be a time when also him being one of the best and most valued captains won't help Jim to escape serious trouble, or even being kicked out if starfleet because of it.  
  
His stomach giving Chris the feeling, if he won't take some more care of this kid this might sooner or later be happening.   
  
Stepping closer Pike can't help but stare at Jim's lips. Usually looking very pink and very kissable, they now look scraped. Ruined and bruised by a mean cut on his upperlip and his underlip swollen twice its normal size.  
  
"You have a split lip,"  
  
Jim wants to laugh and _say Isn't that obvious?!_ or _So you've said!_ but bites the comment back, knowing smartassery won't bring him anywhere this time, not with Captain PIke anyway. Instead, he just nods, "Yes, sir!"  
  
"You know, I've been thinking," the captain walks around Jim, knowing just how to make Kirk more nervous than he already was. Of coursese Jim Kirk didn't let that show. But Pike knows him well enough by now. Knows  all of his fasades that helped him from people see the real him. He can't hide that from Chris though. Pike suspects he never wanted to, to begin with. And he was right, Kirk never build up any fasade around Pike. It was a gutfeeling that told him around Chris he wouldn't have to fear judgement, Chis would just take him the way he was. (no pun intended) And Chris never judged Jim; not now, not when he was caught in the ladies bedroom, not when he was caught in a brothel, and most definitley not when people were telling him what a huge mistake he makes with investing his time in this kid.   
  
Kirk's progress proved Chris right, and shut some of them up.   
  
Leaning back against his desk before continuing, "Maybe I should not help you this time. You know, you manage very well to get IN trouble without my help, you surely will get OUT of it, without my help either."   
  
Kirk's eyes widen. He knows if it wasn't for Chris he would've faced really serious trouble more times than has fingers one hand. And again, the third brawl in 6 months ain't looking good on his resume either. Slight panic creeps up Jim's spine. He has to find a way to change Pike's mind. Maybe he thought, he could...  
  
"You can bat your eyleashes as much as you want, cadet, this won't work with me. You should know that by now." Chris smiles, bluntly calling him out on his poor attempt at bribery with a few nice looks. Yes, there have been two or three ocassion when PIke gave in, but mostly these were just minor things Jim tried to get out of.  
  
"C'mon, Chris, you can't do that." Kirk's voice now, finally, showing the panic and nervousness he's desperately tried to hid in this situation. As open as Jim is with Pike, he wouldn't beg him to help him. Begging is not a thing a Jim Kirk does, not in bed not outside of it.   
  
"Oh, but Jim, I think I can. Very easily. I can easily push that button," Chris turns nodding at the intercom, "have my secretary come in and tell her you want to go and next time we will see each other is for your disciplinary hearing" the smug grin on Pike's face couldn't be bigger. His little speach had Kirk turn pale and his eyes grow wide enough for Chris to fear his eyeballs might pop out.   
  
And even now Chris finds him adorable.   
  
Jim swallows, audibly and hard so, and Pike can see him squirm under his intense gaze.   
  
"You wouldn't do that," neither Pike nor Kirk know where his boldness came from, surprsing both of them.  
  
"Now tell me, cadet Kirk, why would I not do that?" this was a game Chris should not be playing, he knows that. He knows it would blur the line he just scolded Jim for begining to blue, mere moments ago. But he couldn't find it within him to care anymore.   
  
"Because you're a hot shot? Because, even though you're reckless as fuck you're even more brilliant? Because you have a mouth on you everyone else would have found themselves kicked out of my office and this academy for ages ago? Or is it because you are pretty and think this is a thing to buy your way out of everything, with a smile of your lips and a bat of your eyelashes?"  
  
Another uncomfortable pause in which Chris watches Jim gape at him at a loss of words. The cadet clearly did not expect PIke to be that blunt. But, how else could it be, Pike was right. With every word he said.  
  
"These are things I 'waste' my time with, but this is nothing that could stop me from saying  no this time. " Chris knows his words are counterproductive, but doubts Kirk even noticed that nor would point it out to him. It's an open secret to both of them that Chris finds Jim good looking and Jim feels attracted to Chris, Chris is just the first who voiced it.   
  
"Or perhaps," Chris mused "is it because you and I both know you'd do anything for me to keep you from kicked out of here? Hmmmm...what is it, Kirk?!"   
  
This, this was like pouring oil into a flame. A flame that could burn Chris dangerously.   
  
If Pike hoped this would get Jim out of his one-worded returns, he should be proven wrong.   
  
The cadet's eyes narrow before he hesitantly speaks. "Sir?"  
  
"You heard me, Jim. " a slight smile plays on his lips now.   
  
"Ooooohhhh..." again Jim's eyes widen, but for an entirely different reason, now that he caught up on Chris' implication.   
  
"Well...," Jim clears his throat, somwhow feeling he has the permission to join in on this game, "and what do you have in mind, Captain?" his smile matching the one of Pike's.  
  
It's Pike who then takes a couple steps forward, closing the distance between them. The air getting obviously thicker. Thick enough you could cut through with a knife by the time Pike's and Kirk's faces are mere inches apart.  
  
Kirk's breath hitches and Pike's deeper breath a result from the closeness they now share.   
  
Seconds passed before Chris' voice breaks the silence. "You got a cut in your lip", he repeated, voice underlayerd with care and worry. With his heartbeat quickening he raises his hand to trace the swollen lips with his thumb. Even Kirk's hiss doesn't stop him from wiping it right over the fresh cut, smearing a thin layer of blood from one corner to the other. "First, we have to take care of this."  
  
Helplessly Kirk watches Pike as his eyes bore into his own, feels his hand move to the back of his neck to pulling him in for a kiss. Jim just had time to release infamous breath he didn't know he was holding before their lips met.   
  
The first touch not as soft and gentle as he would've expected it to be, but not surprising after all that build up tension and teasing. Nonetheless, Jim enjoyed Chris tongue demandingly pushing against his lips asking for entrance, which Jim willingly granted. Just  to be taken aback by the burning it left behind on his own when they wrap around another for a passionate dance.   
  
Perhaps still perplex about all of this, but clear headed enough to slip his hands to Chris' hips and pull him closer as the kiss intensified and become something urgent and hungry.  Their moans and pants soon mingle in the air.   
  
The adrenalin running in his blood high enough for Jim to only moan in pleasure when Chris bit non too gently into the cut lip, pulling it between his own and sucking on it as if to suck Jim's blood out of it.  
  
Kinky bastard, Jim chuckled to himself, knowing this thing with Pike -whatever it would turn into- would definitley be very interesting.


End file.
